Batgirl
by colorstain
Summary: Hestia Lily Potter is an orphan found on the doorstep of Bruce Wayne. When He decides to take her in her surname changes meanig there is no Hestia Potter. Only Hestia Wayne who has a brother Richard Wayne. What will happen if the golden girl is really Batgirl. How will Hestia keep up the triple life and keep up everything else? Fem!harry. powerful, beautiful, bat girl harry
1. prologue

**Hello this is colorstain. This is my first chapter of a batman and Harry Potter crossover. I want to thank anyone who helped me find the name for my female harry in this story. Her name by the way is Hestia Lily Potter. WHOO. **

**ME: Hestia please do the disclaimer?**

**HESTIA: Sure. Colorstain doesn't own me or whoever is in the story.**

**ME: You are way nicer then the other characters they wouldn't do the disclaimer at all.**

**ME: Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**~Colorstain**

* * *

PROLOGUE

As the old man who left the newly orphaned baby on the footsteps of the house where she would be most likely unwanted and tortured. a softly glowing light came above the girl. The little girl giggled softly as the note disappeared and a new one came up. But when the light stopped glowing she was at a whole different houses doorstep. The little girl wailed softly her crying getting louder and louder when the girl realized her mum would never soothe her again. A breeze swished the air flowing past her making her wail louder. The wooshing stopped abruptly as it reached her. she opened her large lumenesent vivid green eyes as someone picked her up. This boy as he looked the age of 2 looked at letter she had in her hand and took it from her. The letter said:

_Please take good care of this baby girl. She is 1 and has already had a hard life. Her Parents were murdered while trying to protect her. She will be a magic user. Her mum Lily cast a spell to send her somewhere safe should she ever be put anywhere near Lily's Sister Petunia. Lily Entrusted me to put this letter in the babies basket and switch Dumbldore's letter out. She wishes that this is sent to Earth 16 and hopefully it was. Lily also wished that the baby would land at Bruce's house she is a friend of his. Also know she is from Earth, not Earth 16 so in a sence she is an alien. Please take good care of her Bruce and say hi to Dickie for me._

_P.S. her name is Hestia Lily Potter_

_At your service should the need arive,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Dick who was later in his life to be Robin ran inside the house. "BRUCE, AL", he called over and over. Finally he heard the wind stir and Dick looked up and saw a man in a giant bat costume and give him a bat gare. Dick shifted on his feet and looked to his left and saw their butler Alfred. "Bruce, Al I found her at the door step as I was practicing for being Robin. I heard a small wailing and I found a baby girl apparently named Hestia Lily Potter and her parents have been murdered a few hours ago. Did you know a lady named Lily Potter nee Evans.

Bruce and Alfred gasped. Alfred took Hestia from Dick and coaxed her to open her eyes. Alfred nodded this girl is definately Lily's daughter although her eyes are a bit brighter. Bruce sighed, "It is sad that Hestia is now orphaned. So I was wondering Dick how would you like, a little sister?"

"YES!", yelled Dick in happiness. From then on they formed a happy family. Hestia the little sister, Bruce the dad, Dick the Big brother, Anf Alfred The grandpa (though he was still the butler to).

* * *

**okay so that was the first chapter. Please review. I won't update till I get at least one.**

**ME: Hey Robin like the first chapter?**

**ROBIN: sure it was good.**

**ME & characters: Thank you if read this chapter thank you even more if you review.**

**ME: I help me become saner slowly if you review and I will update sooner to.**

**:) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) [(:)~cyberman's face(randomness**


	2. School and initiation Whoo!

**SO HERE... is the next chapter whoo!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Batgirl, Harry Potter, Robin or Batman and later I will probably change this to a harry potter young justice crossover.**

**without a further a do here is the next chapter.**

* * *

12 year old Hestia Potter-Wayne finished packing her backpack for school. she had turned into a very beautiful girl. Her long wavy, curly hair went down to her waist when in a ponytail. 2 long bangs covered her scar and framed her heart shaped face. Though she is not very old yet she is easily the smartest and prettiest girl in Gotham Academy.

~Hestia's POV.~

"DICK", I yelled trying to get my lazy brother out of bed.

"WHAT", he yelled jumping down the banister and landing on his feet.

"First don't jump down the banister you don't have to show off to me because I can do anything you can do and more", I said thinking about how good I was with my magic, "And seccond WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"! with that I took of my brother trailing behind me because no matter what I will always be faster than him. I smirked sprinting faster my athletic build and in shape body letting me run at a very fast pace and still not get out of breath.

* * *

When I reached school, kept on sprinting 'till I reached my locker yelling hi to my friends Barbra and Bette. I guess I should explian why I am really fast at running... When I was five Sportsmaster captured me from my bedroom and took me to his leader Ras Al Goul. Apparently they sent me to CADEMUS where I was tested on. They had samples of all of the justice leagues DNA and put it in me. I almost died. My dad Batman and the justice league came in time to save me before they administered the Joker's Laughing toxin into me. I will never forget what happened to me though. Though CADEMUS did not know it would work in my favor. Now I have super speed from Flash, flying powers from Wonder Woman, super stamina and strength from superman, I have mastered archery from Green Arrow, and the best flexibilty from my dad. After my time in CADEMUS my dad deemed me ready to start my trainind and together my brother Dick and I started as Batman's sidekicks together. My magic apparently gave me a very big boost to my brain because even though I am a month younger than Dick I am smarter than most college seniors. thus I am a freshman in highh school with my brother.

My classes were very easy today I didn't really pay attention untill. "Hestia Wayne please come to the office"

I sent a look to my brother, he shrugged and nodded to the door. so I gathered my things and went to the door. when I reached the office the secertary said, "your dad is here to pick you up"

"alright", I said and went to my locker to gater my backpack. I sauntered out the door to seee Bruce Wayne outside waiting for me.

"So dad why'd ya pick me up early?"

"I picked you up because today I am taking you to join your new team."

"My new-oh." so I got into the convertible and my dad drove us to the manor. As we walked to the cave my fingers twiched nervously because my dads idea of an initiation ceremony was me having to spar the whole JL which let me tell you is pretty hard. I also am nervous because no one and I mean no one can no who I am so that is pretty scary. At the cave I grabbed my costume a full body black suit with a black cape. A bright yellow utility belt on my waist with goodies ranging from highly explosive to my grapple gun and stun gun. also strapped on to my back a boa staff 2 blunt katanas with 2 buttons one that made it sharper or blunter and one that changed the power of the sedatives. Also on my back a jet black bow and quiver with arrows ranging from normal to trick. In my gnautlets were 2 knifes each two long knifes for close range with the same properties of my katanas, 1 switch blade and 1 swiss army knife both also with the same properties as my katanas. on my face instead of a cowl like my da I have a domino mask like my brother. Did I mention that my cape can stiffen and turn into wings to help me fly.

* * *

When we reached the watch tower I greeted the JL tensing slightly because sometimes my dad had them attack radomly with no warning. Apparently this was not one of those times because that did not happen. So this time I get to choose 6 I ant to face in the training room yipee and after school the YJ is coming to so they can watch to see how good I am yay.

* * *

**Okay so that was the second chapter. Please review I really love them. and thnx to the people who already did review also to those who faved or followed it to.**

**~colorstain out**


	3. sparring

**This chappie will be from Hestia's point of view and will be about her initiation ceremony. muhahaha she will be very out of breath wont she.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or HP whooo without a further ado here is the next chappie**

* * *

At the training room my dad announced That I'd be dueling himself, uncle Ollie, uncle Clark, Auntie Diana, uncle Barry, and Auntie Dinah. Then I will have to duel the team I am joining. Oh well I am personally looking forward to this. So on the mat I did some stretches and then went to the acrobatic areas to do some things with my flexibilty. I start with grabbing onto low hooks and tripple flipped onto the top platform then I grabbed my grapple gun and shot it at the rafters looking down to see the league canm not see me except maybe dad who gives me a sly wink. I start to do death defiying stunts twisting and turning, trapizing and flipping untill I lost track of the time. I her dad call me down so I jump down from my high perch stiffening my cape into wings that let me hover a moment then I switch it back. when I look up unle Barry and Ollie look at me with their mouths agape and the other league memers look somewhat surprised to at my acts.

"So dad who am I sparring first and what weapon?"

"Black Canary and Boa staff"

"woop", I cheered and usheathed my shrunken boa staff from my back. I looked to the stands to see my brother, YJ, the JL, and my dad watching well this is my time to shine. I enlarged it by pushing the butten and squared my shoulders in a fighting stance.

"Go, Batgirl don't use your magic or meta human abilities"

"Aye Aye captain", I said saluting my dad. Canary charged at me and I did two back flips vaulting over my Boa staff, we started to spar testing out each others styles in the weapon. In a matter of seconds I analized the pattern she was doing:

Right, left, jab, left, right, jab at feet, midswing, left right, right left. So I quickly formed the situation I front flipped tricking her by doing the preditable thing then in the last second I switched my feet and position swung at her midriff and pinned her to the ground.

"I win", I called.

"You beat you reccord on symulation. okay next up sumerman, weapon double katanas blunt and sedative level low"

"okay",so I pressed the button again my staff shrunk and I sheathed it on my back. I then drew my twin katanas switshed the levels to blunt and the sedatives to low. I took a deep breath and changed my appearence. Forgot to mention that I can change myself to look like any of the heros who I have in my DNA except a female version of course.

"GO, Batgirl this time you can use wings."

"YES". I yelled stiffening my cape to wings. They beat up and down lifting me to the air and respondidng to my magic. Of course I have no control over it but I have managed to get dad to tell me that it should respond to latin and greek. _portrego maximus_, I shouted. A blue shimmering sphere formed around me. 3 feet off the ground I got to a ready stance my green eyes glowing with power. Uncle Clark just stood with his fists out in a variation of a fighting stance.

"OY BOY SCOUT COME AND GET ME." I yelled that cackling madly and I disapeared into the shadows. The shadows are both good and bad. They have helped me win fights and loose fights. Anyway, Supey looked calm and collected but I could see his eyes. He does not know where I am. Switching to another place of shadows where any soud will be impossible to track, I cackle yet again. as he looks around wildly I smile and drop from the rafters. he hears me but it is to late. The reason is that I am holding my left katana to his neck and the right to his heart. I cackle one last time before saying, "I win. I hope you enjoyed that sparr uncle." By now the team is stairing at me in shock(except for Rob).

"what", I ask innocently, "Is there something on my nose?" Dad and Rob stiffle there laughs though their eyes are full of mirth.

So the night went on. I sparred 4 other JL members beating each one by using my surroundings. Ha I bet they didd not expect to be taken out by a 12 year old. A girl no less. Infact the only person I could not beat was dad which shows the world that meta humans are not superier.

* * *

**Well that was wierd. I hope you liked this chapter it is more of a filler than anything. also:**

**Hestia. Hogwarts or no? review your answer.**

**I also have a poll up for who to pair Hestia up with. If you don't have a profile or don't feel like going to my profile, here are the choices:**

**Blue Beetle**

**Aqualad**

**Kid Flash**

**Lagoon Boy**

**Super Boy**

**IF YOU THINK SHE SHOULD GO TO HOGWARTS THE HERE ARE MORE CHOICES:**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Theodore Nott**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER**

**~colorstain out**


	4. A letter, and wand creation

**HEY this is chapter 4 yay. Hestia finally gets her letter whoo. so far in the poll Conner is wining.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP OR YJ.**

**now here is the next chapter. also feel free to PM or review me any questions that you have.**

* * *

Still panting I looked up. apparently not a lot of people can take out 6 member of the justice league. I smirked but not all of them had been trained with Batman so I guess that gave me an advantage along with my meta human thing they didn't stand a chance. I took a bow at the shocked faces. I turned around because I found something was off. looking up I saw what it was... there is an owl in the watch tower. I kept my calm faqade held out my arm for it to land on though I was wondering how it got here. Then I noticed the letter attached to it's leg. I took it off the envelope said:

**Miss H. L. Potter-wayne/Batgirl**

**Sparring platform**

**Watchtower**

**earth 16**

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter it said:

**Dear miss Batgirl,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

and blah blah blah.

I marched up to my dad and handed him the letter. I smirked at the curious looks sent our way, and waved Robin over. "Bro look at this," I said gesturing to the letter dad was still holding. He shrugged at it and swipped it from dad and read it to. then he turned it over.

"sis, Hey sis, it says that this is a Portkey ten seconds after I reed it." I grabb a side of the letter and gesture for dad to do the same and we are wirled into a ton of colors.

"oof." we landed in the middle of a street in full bat family attire, "oops." hehe. This is bad.

* * *

At Gringotts (still in costume), We get some money from my parents vault. Thnak goodness uncle Zatara told us about the wizarding world or we would be in big trouble. Walking out of the bank we started at madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. The lady probably thougt we were crazy for dressing up like we were but at least they did not recognize My dad and brother as muggles and me by my old name Hestia Lily Potter. Next we went to the book store and purchased the books for the curricular and a book on meta humans ans society. from there We wen to ollivanders.

The bell rang as we stepped into the shabby store. It was dark and musty.

"Ahh Miss Potter I have been expecting you, it has been a long time since a meta human has stepped into my shop. I belive that we will create your wand instead of looking for it. Come let us go to the back."

"Kay." I followed him stapping through another door into a very clean room of boxes.

"Alright miss Potter, place your hand over each and every box and picjk up the ones that call to you." Doing what he said I ran my hand along the boxes pausing at a dark one. Inside was what looked like rowan wood mixed with yew, oak and holly.

"Ahh an unusual choise of wood. This means you are dark yet light and you are loyal to those whom you believe deserve it." In another row I stopped at three boxes labeled: hair from a unicorns mane freely given, A whisker of a shadow cat, and a claw of a bat.

"Next miss Potter you shall place these parts together to create your wand.

* * *

**oooh what will happen next. What will her wand look like? Thanks for the reviews likes and follows.**

**Till next time,**

**~colorstain**


	5. back from the alley

**Hello again. Here is the next chapter. I am hoping to do up till when she gets back. muhaha I will probably do a cliffie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman, young justice, justice league, or harry potter.**

**Here is the chapter.**

_C_-Shadow cat-_C_

_P-_Shadow pup-_P_

_B-_Mood fruit bat-_B_

* * *

I watched in awe as the three cores braided together and the four woods twined around them. Glowing gold the wand moved towards me. I felt its bonding as it touched me. When it rested in my grip I felt a wave of warmth course through me, signifiying the bond created. I felt absolutly giddy.

"well miss Potter your wand has been created and for such a display of magic that was most impressive I shall give you this wand at the price of the normal seven galleons." I reached into my pouch and pulled out the gold coins. Counting out seven I handed them to him. He placed in a box and handed me a different wooden box.

"for your wand, I believe you shall need it to carry your wand. I suggest you go to the Magical mengarie to get your familiars. Judging by your wand you will have more then one and you will gather them over the years."

"thank you Mr. Ollivander we will take your advice and do just that."

* * *

Stepping out of Ollivander's shop, we made our way (still getting weird looks for our costumes) to the mengarie. This shop was by far much different. There were different sections with markings showing the type of animal and the element. In total I felt three pulls from my heart. So I let my heart guide me through the shop. The Section was shadows for all four. (surprise surprise!). First I went to felines. My eyes fell upon my first familiar, what was labeled _Shadow Cat._ There was only one so I could that she yes she was rare. It was no surprise that she spoke to me in my mind.

_C-Hello mistriss are you finally here to take me away-C._

_ C-Of couse, What shall I call you?-C. _

_C-Call me Midnight Shadow-C. _I picked her out of the cage and moved to the canine section. Looking around I Spotted a cage that read _Shadow Pup. _Again there was only one and he was staring at me intently as I picked him up.

_P-Hello mistress are you here to pick me up?-P_

_P-Of course I am, what do you wish to be called-P._

_P-I wish to be called Chromium, Chrome for short-P. _So moving on to the flight section I saw a bat. Hahaha laugh at the obviousness but hey I am a bat so of course I got a bat. The best part was that she was a mood bat, so the master(mistriss) mood will have the bat's fur change color. I know cool right?

_B-Hello mistress of the shadows I believe you are my master?-B_

_B-Yes, I have come to take you-B._

_B-Mistriss my name is Dusk-B._ So with me three familiars we made it to the counter, only for a flash of light that signified our bonding in public. Yipee more attention (please note sarcasm). Looking to the shadows to find Rob and my dad, I signaled to them to use the portkey again and gestured that I would teleport. Twirling in my cloak I sank into the shadows. A long time ago I discovered that if I concentrated enough on a place I could reach there. Closing my eyes I pictured The training platform in detail. How else would I get it? I Concentrated on appearing there really really hard. Opening my eyes, guess what? I was there.

"Hello again team, aunts uncles. Are bro and dad here?"

"No I think they left already. I think you should intoduce your friends and yourself proparly to the team." Auntie canary said this.

"Sure. My name Is Batgirl. The bat on my shoulder is called Dusk She is one of my three familiars. The feline flanking my right is called Midnight Shadow. Call her shadow for short. The canine on my right is Chromium Also known as Chrome."

"Bye." I called waving as I stepped into the zeta and was whisked away.

"What just happened?" asked Conner in a daze.

* * *

**Okay. I want to say that the shipping ConnerxHestia wont happen till he breaks up with M'gann. Also I hope you liked this chapter and as you read Super Boy won the poll**


	6. Hogwarts!

**SO HERE... is the next chapter whoo!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Batgirl, Harry Potter, Robin or Batman and later I will probably change this to a harry potter young justice crossover.**

**without a further a do here is the next chapter.**

**Familiar speak ~ ~**

* * *

HESTIA POV.

The rest of the school year went pretty fast considering I would be transferring to a new school. It went by with training and getting to know my familiars. I have looked over my school stuff so many times that I know it by heart. I know, Bookwormish right. The best part about it was reading on the history of Hogwarts. Basically I hope that I am Put in Slytherin because it sounds cool but Ravenclaw would not be bad either. Anyway back to the present...

"oof." I gasped as I was hit in the stomach by a boa staff. My brother and I are sparring upside down on the gymnastics set.

"Tu eres tonto." I taunted him. He started to warble in Romani and I understood everything he said.

"Hey I resent that!" Then I wacked him upside the head and flipped down to the ground. Of course I stuck out my tongue. Infact I blew a raspberry at him. On the side watching us are Chrome, Dusk, and Midna as she decided that Midnight Shadow is a pretty long name.

"Oi," he called out and dove at me from the top towards me. I squealed at him and attempted drop kicked him. He grabbed my foot and flipped me over his head. I grabbed his head dislodge him from my leg and kicked him in mid back. and he sailed over my back. He grappled back onto the gym set. We have been doing this for hours almost. though Robin has more experience than me we are even in combat skills. after a while Batman decided to call it a draw and my brother and I both dropped panting.

"Go shower he called to us, Hestia you are leaving in a little while so we are going to spend some time together." We both ran to the showers quickly happy to be done with training.

* * *

We ate in the living room of the manor with Alfred.

"Hestia when go to Hogwarts be sure to find a place to train in secret."

"yes sir," I saluted and Dick chuckled. I made a face at him, Sometimes people forget how young we are.

"Bye dad Dick." I said before going over to Alfred with Dusk on my shoulder, Midna and Chrome flanking me though they did not look very intimidating as they are still very young.

"Hey Hestia!"

"Yeah Dick."

"make sure to contact us either by Dusk or by com!"

"Okay."

then we left for the station. (By portkey of course).

* * *

At the barrier. I saw a family of of red heads go through the pillar. so tacking a chance I did the same. My familiars and I quickly found an empty compartment and sat down.

~Hestia are you excited?~ Midna asked.

"of course Midna are you guys?"

~Yes~

~definitely~

~mhm~

at that point the compartment door slid open and two boys looked in.

"hello My name is Theodore Nott and this is Blaise Zabini."

"hello my name is Hestia Potter-Wayne."

"nice to meet you Hestia can we sit here?"

"sure. By the way these are my familiars Dusk, Chrome, and Midna."

"hello." they both said as they sat down across from me. Midna and Chrome leapt up onto the seat and curled up on either side of me to sleep. Blaise, Theo as we started to call him, and I made small talk about our homes and things. Theo introduced us to his owl Westly and Blaise his snake Salazar. O completely enjoyed their company and when we reached Hogsmeade station we were friends.

* * *

"So Theo, Blaise do you know how they sort us."

"Naw my family would not tell me."

"same."

"Darn I guess we have to wait." At this point the three of us have gotten into a boat to a boat together. And watched in awe as the castle came closer in awe. A stern looking teacher came to greet us in the hall.

"My name is Professor Mcgonogall. Welcome to Hogwarts."

The rest I pretended to listen to instead think about what dad and Dick would be doing. the kids started to titter excitedly as we stepped into the hall.

(Insert song here)

Professor started to call out name I watched as the hat shouted House names out.

"Hestia Potter"

"actually its Hestia Wayne now." I said stepping up to the stool a total epitome of cool exterior.

_Ahh a Potter._

_who are you?_

_I am the sorting hat now lets see..._

_hmm. you seem to be very powerful. ooh and you have a lot of cunning and bravery. I believe you would be good in..._

* * *

**Okay so that was another chapter. Yes I wrote an evil cliffie ha. Please review I really love them. and thnx to the people who already did review also to those who faved or followed it to. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I just got a new laptop. whoo. If anyone has any ideas for this story that they think would make it batter please review or PM me.**

**~colorstain out**


End file.
